


Happy Birthday

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Group Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's birthday and Isaac has arranged a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Danny left the shower and turned the corner to find four of his teammates waiting for him. It was quite a site to see Stiles, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac all facing him in nothing but a towel. Each was attractive in his own way - and he'd previously masturbated to what he'd seen of each of them in the locker room at least once. He smiled to himself, knowing that such a thought would only ever remain in his head.

"Happy birthday," Stiles said as he walked over and patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he approached his locker and started pulling out his clothes.

"Wait," Jackson said quietly from behind Danny. "We have a little birthday gift for you."

Danny turned to face them. "Oh? You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, we didn't," Isaac replied with a smile. "But we've something to give you all the same."

Jackson moved closer until he was standing in front of Danny. He smiled at him for a moment before he whispered "happy birthday" and kissed him on the lips. Danny's eyes grew wide and he pulled away.

"What is going on here?" Danny didn't really enjoy being teased about his sexuality unless he was in on the joke.

"Scott and I thought we'd arrange something for you that would be uniquely special," Isaac answered. "We know it's completely non-traditional, but we want you to have an enjoyable day."

Jackson let his towel drop to the floor. Without even thinking, Danny let his eyes drop below his friend's waist. Jackson put his hands on Danny's chest and slid them down to remove his towel as well. Danny squirmed a little under Jackson's fingers and - for a moment - he considered turning and running away. He was sure his friends meant well, but this was all just too strange, even for him. Jackson slowly started to move onto his knees and Danny reached out to stop him. "Wait," he said with a grin, "if this is a gift for me, then it happens on my terms." Danny quickly knelt and wrapped his mouth around the cock he'd been eying for the past few seconds.

Stiles wandered over and stood behind Jackson, peering over his shoulder at Danny's masterful cock sucking. Jackson's eyes were closed and his breathing was already starting to pick up. "He's good," Stiles whispered into Jackson's ear, who simply replied with a nod.

Isaac smiled at Scott. "I told you he'd like this." Scott had been skeptical when Isaac first suggested it a few nights before. He worried that Danny might be offended or that they wouldn't get Jackson and Stiles to agree to it. After all, Jackson was straight (or at least claimed to be) and Stiles was in the early stages of a relationship with Derek. Scott knew that Isaac would have wanted to offer Danny to simply share their bed if no one else agreed, and to him, that was a bit different than if they all participated. Exactly how Isaac had convinced Jackson to be here and whatever he'd said to Derek to give Stiles permission were complete mysteries to Scott, but he was glad for it. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised; he knew firsthand how convincing Isaac could be. He grinned back at him before turning once again to the scene playing out before them.

Danny had reached around Jackson to put his hand on Stiles's semi-erect cock. Stiles stepped to Jackson's side so Danny had easier access and raised his eyebrows. It was all a bit strange, another man handling him like that. The only other had been Derek and that was still new to him - he was still processing what that meant. He knew now would not be the moment to continue doing so as he felt Danny's warm tongue on his tip. He looked down to see the top of Danny's head in front of him, working Jackson's now wet cock with his other hand.

Isaac took Scott's hand and led him over so they were standing behind Danny. Scott smiled brightly at Stiles who winked in response. Isaac reached up and rested his right hand on Jackson's chest, his left hand making quick work of removing his and Scott's towels. Sensing the two behind him, Danny spun around and mirrored his former position - Scott now getting the attention of his mouth while Isaac experienced his hand.

Stiles looked down at Scott's waist with a curious look. He'd seen two guys engaged in sexual acts before - he watched hours of internet porn when he first realized his own attraction to Derek - but never in front of his own eyes. In fact, the only erect penises he'd ever seen in person before had been Derek's and his own - well, there was one time he and Scott jerked off to a dirty magazine at a sleepover, but he hadn't been paying much attention to his friend that night.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his face. Stiles turned his head to the left to see Jackson staring at him. Much to his surprise, Jackson leaned in and gave him a kiss. For a moment, Stiles considered pushing him away. After all, Derek had given him permission to participate in this gift for Danny, but he wasn't sure that involved engaging with any of the other three guys present. The last thing he wanted to do was cause conflict that ruined the afternoon, however, so he reasoned it was only a kiss and let it go.

When Stiles and Jackson turned back to face the other three, they found that Danny had swapped his attention yet again while Scott and Isaac were locked in a passionate kiss. Stiles couldn't help but smile. He knew how much inner turmoil Scott had worked through when it came to Isaac, but he also knew how happy they were together now that Scott had all of that sorted.

Danny stood and took a moment to grin at each of them. "So, is this it?"

Isaac rushed over to his locker and pulled out a small basket. He returned and set it on a nearby bench. Inside were an assortment of condoms and packets of lubricant. Danny's grin broadened as he tossed a condom to each of them, took a tube of lube in his hand and bent himself over one of the shorter locker bays. They other four smiled and chuckled as they watched Danny eagerly work on lubing himself up, preparing for his birthday party to continue.

Jackson moved the basket from the bench to the top of the lockers near Danny's head. "Easier access," he said into his friend's ear.

"You first since you're here," Danny replied with a smile. Jackson suddenly looked a bit nervous, but he dutifully moved into position behind Danny. He glanced at Stiles, Scott, and Isaac and then nodded before slowly penetrating his best friend.

Stiles noted the look on Danny's face. As much as he had grown to appreciate Danny's warm smile, he was certain he'd never seen his teammate look so happy ever before. He wondered if maybe he'd longed for Jackson in some ways, but never had the courage to put it into words.

Isaac's hand on his bare ass caused a chill through Stiles as he and Scott took places on either side of him to watch. Danny was pushing back into each of Jackson's thrusts, the sight leading the three onlookers to take their hands to each of their own cocks. Jackson had a look of determination in his eyes, but he was smiling more brightly with each push.

Stiles walked over and put his hand on Jackson's lower back. Jackson pulled himself out of Danny and leaned in to give him a kiss. Stiles took Jackson's place and rested his hands on Danny's hips. He easily slid inside, finding it much easier after Jackson had already opened the way for him. He'd never topped before, preferring to let Derek dominate him. It was a new experience and Danny's warm hole seeming to throb around his cock made him wonder if he'd ever be able to get the alpha to switch roles with him.

Jackson remained behind Stiles, reaching his hands around to caress his pecs and abs. Stiles allowed the contact to fuel him, increasing the pace with which he slammed his waist against Danny's ass.

Hearing a moaning next to them, Jackson, Stiles, and Danny turned to see Scott bent over another set of lockers while Isaac stood behind him. Isaac's hips were moving back and forth. The sight of their friends had been two much for either of them to wait their turn so they'd gone to do their own thing.

Danny laughed and tapped on Stiles's leg, indicating he should pull out. Danny climbed up onto the lockers and lay down on his back. He spread his legs and raised them into the air, motioning for Jackson to stand between them. "Change of positions," he said with a grin. Jackson did as he was ordered and let Danny rest his feet on his shoulders. He stared into Danny's eyes as he slid back inside of him.

Stiles wandered over to the other side of the locker bay and put his own cock in Danny's mouth. He thrust himself gently deeper into Danny's throat as he watched his own best friend get fucked across the room. The look of pleasure on Scott's face was almost enough to make him cum on its own, so he slowed indicated for Danny to slow down just a bit to keep from going over the edge.

Jackson leaned forward to kiss Danny, pushing the tip of his cock in as far as it could go. Stiles stepped back so they could enjoy that moment before returning to his former position. Jackson stopped to give Stiles as kiss as well as he stood up.

Scott's moaning from across the room was getting louder and it elicited a laugh from both Jackson and Stiles. Stiles dropped his hand onto Danny's chest and slowly slid it down his torso. He wrapped his fingers around Danny's cock and began to stroke it lightly. After just a few strokes, he felt Danny's body tense and saw strands of bright white cum shoot out onto his stomach.

Stiles and Jackson both moved to stand on either side of Danny, stroking their own cocks and smiling at each other. Danny grinned as Jackson let out a long groan and shot a load next to his own. Stiles came a few moments later, his cum streaming in thick strands across Danny's lower chest.

Isaac put his hands on Stiles's shoulders and gently pushed him aside. Scott seemed to also suddenly appear near Danny's head. Isaac and Scott set to work on their own cocks with Isaac shooting the largest load of them all on Danny's chest and neck while Scott poured his cum on Danny's face.

The five of them remained in place for a moment - grinning, panting, and laughing.

"Best birthday present ever," Danny said between breaths after a minute.

"Guess it looks like we all need another shower before dinner," Stiles suggested.

"Good idea," Danny replied as he sat up and climbed off of the lockers. "Just none of you try anything funny in there, okay?" He grinned as he almost skipped across the locker room toward the showers. Scott gave Isaac a hug and then the others followed suit - skipping and all.


End file.
